dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Superman Annual Vol 1 4
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Dick Giordano | CoverArtist1 = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist2 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Editor1_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor1_2 = Dan Thorsland | Writer1_1 = Robert Loren Fleming | Penciler1_1 = Bob McLeod | Inker1_1 = Bob McLeod | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Albert DeGuzman | Quotation = Hey! Those chains cost money! | Speaker = Lobo | StoryTitle1 = In Blackest Night | Synopsis1 = Hawkman, Nightwing, Metamorpho, and the members of L.E.G.I.O.N. look for Superman, who has been possessed by Eclipso, and has gone into hiding to avoid the sun. Booster Gold finds Superman hiding in a volcano by scanning strange newspaper stories. The Justice League and L.E.G.I.O.N. converge at the volcano, and begin formulating a plan to draw Superman out. Guy Gardner arrives disguised as a golden missile. He offers to take everyone into the volcano with his new Yellow Power Ring, which previously belonged to Sinestro. The assembled group turns him down, and members individually capable of surviving the molten lava are sent in to fight Superman, while Metamorpho forms plan B: Turning into lava and flowing into the volcano to cause an eruption to force Superman out. Lobo reaches the Eclipsed Superman first, and is quickly beaten unconscious for his trouble. While the other characters discuss strategy, Guy Gardner takes off on his own to confront Superman. Guy traps him on a golden table construct, then places it under giant microscope aimed at the sun, but Superman breaks free and beats Guy unconscious. The remaining characters gang up on Superman to no avail. Lobo picks another fight with Superman, and his chains are broken, much to his dismay. Metamorpho finally causes the volcano to erupt, but too late as the sun has already set. Vril Dox slaps Guy Garnder awake and orders him to fly to the sun and bring back enough of its gases to defeat Eclipso. Guy complains that its hot on the sun and storms off. The Eclipsed Superman punches Fire so hard he blows her flame out. While the other characters work to rescue the civilians who have been endangered by the lava, Superman menaces Ice, and threatens to tear her heart out. Guy Garnder tells ice to skedaddle so she doesn't melt when he dumps his vat of sun on Superman. Eclipso turns around to face Guy and is splattered by solar matter. As he screams in pain, Guy grabs Superman, rubs more sun in his face, and drags him down into the volcano, reciting the Green Lantern Oath before passing out. The other characters are astonished by Guys act of nobility. Superman, now free from Eclipso, rises out of the lava and thanks the Justice League and L.E.G.I.O.N. Afterward, Superman and Nightwing set out to find Bruce Gordon, who went missing several weeks ago. After running down a few leads, The Justice League informs them that several Eclipsed superheroes have gathered in Meteor Canyon, where an eclipse is due soon. Nightwing leaves to go to the canyon, and Superman goes to the last lead he and Nightwing have tracked down. Superman forces his way into an abandoned warehouse thats been lined with lead. Superman opens a door, and a bright light spills out of it as the issue ends. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * * * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = This issue is part of the "Eclipso: The Darkness Within" crossover event. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Eclipso: The Darkness Within at Wikipedia.org }} Category:Annuals